Sahlika
|mask1=Powerless |powers1=Limited Water powers |image2= |header2=Toa of Water |element2= |powers2=Elemental Water powers |mask2=Great |tools2=Rapid Fire Energy Gun, Double Bladed Sword |group=Order of Mata Nui |status=Alive |location=Unknown |pron=sah-lee-kah }} Sahlika is a Toa of Water and member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui. Biography Life Before the War 100 years before the Great Cataclysm War, Sahlika was created by Mata Nui as a Ga-Matoran. He did maintenance on the Great Spirit Robot. As a Ga-Matoran she used her limited elemental powers to maintain the water within the Robot. Sahlika was enslaved during the time the Brotherhood of Makuta reigned the Matoran Universe. She was forced to co-create various mechanisms for the Brotherhood, however nothing came of the creations. Sahlika was selected by Mata Nui to become a Toa and reform the Order of Mata Nui under Helryx. Fighting for Control As a member of the reformed Order of Mata Nui, Sahlika fought against the Brotherhood of Makuta. She dispatched several Makuta with the help of Vahlika. The duo of Toa soon faced trouble when combating the Brotherhood. Vahlika was beaten and tossed aside before the Makuta moved on to attack Sahlika. Using her mastery of Water, Sahilka filled the Makuta's armour with water, waiming for the limb joints. Vahlika used her flamethrower to create steam and damage the Makuta's limbs, which allowed Sahlika to deal the final blow. After Miserix's essence was destroyed, Sahlika and Vahlika reunited with the rest of the Order to put an end to the War. Personality and traits Sahlika is acts determined and concise, keeping to herself. She does not show emotion when on a mission or during combat. She remains focused on her task at hand, only speaking when necessary and avoiding all conflict when possible. Keeping focused, Shailka always has the Order of Mata Nui on her mind. Every action she takes is carefully calculated and stipulated for the good of the Order. Sahlika is loyal to her friends and Mata Nui, filled with fighting spirit when engaging in combat with her allies at her side. Powers and equipment Sahlika has a mastery of control over the element of water, as a Toa of Water. Her skill level is equivalent to that of Helryx. Sahlika uses her elemental powers in primarily in combat, wrapping water around her sword for stronger attacks or knocking over her opponents with waves of water. With her Rapid Fire Energy Gun and Double Bladed Sword Sahlika uses a unique form when fighting. She combines quick blasts with sword attacks, incorporating her elemental water powers as well. Her Energy Gun is able to fire energy blasts strong enough to temporarily paralyse a Makuta. It is also able to fire 100 shots in 10 seconds, however the gun needs to recharge after this and has considerable pullback. When Sahlika throws her sword, she uses her Mask of Rebounding to make the weapon return to her hand. It requires a large of focus for an accurate rebound, so Sahlika usually does not throw her sword in combat. She usually does throw her sword when attacking multiple opponents or fighting with an ally. Appearances *''The Unveiling'' *''Shadows Past'' *''Falling Out'' Category:Order of Mata Nui (TDG) Category:Ignika Universe Saga Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water